In a typical magnetic storage system, digital data is stored in a series of concentric circles or spiral tracks along a storage medium. Data is written to the medium by positioning a read/write head assembly over the medium at a selected location as the storage medium is rotated, and subsequently passing a modulated electric current through the write coil of the head assembly such that a corresponding magnetic flux pattern is induced in the storage medium. To retrieve the stored data, the head assembly is positioned again over the track as the storage medium is rotated. In this position, the previously stored magnetic flux pattern induces a signal in the read head that can be converted to the previously recorded digital data. In a two-dimensional magnetic recording system, the read/write head assembly includes an array of multiple read heads each positioned to read the target track and portions of the two bordering tracks. Signals from the read heads are processed first by a preamplifier, then by a read channel to retrieve the data stored on the storage medium. Because the read heads are moved over the storage medium in the magnetic storage system, the read/write head assembly is connected to the preamplifier by a flexible cable or flex cable. As the number of read heads in the read/write head assembly is increased, the number of conductors in the flexible cable and the circuit area in the preamplifier are increased. Further, unless the read heads are allowed to share common terminals, their spacing and alignment on the assembly will suffer.